


Consume

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [31]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron's justifications for Separate Paths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume

Is there a seven-letter word for promises heartfelt and intense, broken later by circumstance, by fear, by a love for Nasir greater even than the love for his own happiness? 

Sadness is a sort of happiness. It feeds on itself, the serpent consuming its own tail, priding itself on its mercy. 

When the first stake drives through, he is only flesh and blood.  But his heart is clothed in harder stuff, and the serpent eats of itself, thanking the gods that Nasir, safe and sound (and so easy for another good man to love and die for, that Agron need not worry for Nasir’s heart), will never know.


End file.
